Shenanigans Episode 075
Recap Day 1 The party, consisting out of Zen, The Wrok and Dirk Lenga, are in Shenanigans. Desmond is behind the bar and pouring drinks for customers, Borch and Glib Glob can be heard yelling in the kitchen at each other. It’s a Monday and the bar slowly fills with guests hoping for some jobs. The door opens and a head pocks in. A kind of scaly person, perhaps a lizard, an odd looking fellow. He yells into the bar: “Are there some mercenaries I can hire?” The party goes outside to the client. He wants to travel to Darsis. He is a pants merchant and has a cart full of merchandise. His name is Bubbles and he hopes that they are no racists, since he is a demon in disguise that fled from the 3rd circle of hell. He unfortunately doesn’t own money, so he wants to pay with a wish. He just warns them, that the more complicated the wish is the more likely it may fail or comes out with a twist. He also admits that he needs to be high so other demons can find him and bring him back. The party decides to help him the demon. The journey to Darsis should take 5 days, so they gather some supplies from the market. It’s early and a pleasant day so they directly start their journey. It takes until the end of the day, when the emerge from the woods. They decide to camp at the woods edge. There is a 2nd group camping nearby, and Bubbles uses the opportunity to sell them some pants. Day 2 The night is without incident and they prepare to leave early in the morning. The other group also pack their things and travelling in a more southward direction. The party is heading northwest into the plains. The landscape is rolling with low hills and single trees and patches of bushes are scattered across the landscape. Zen and Dirk hear something breaking in front of them. Dirk moves forward silently to get a better look on the danger that might lurk there. He spots a rhino, moving in weird patterns and pumping into tree trunks and fallen logs. It seems to be drunk. Then the rhino spots Dirk. Dirk runs to the next tree to hide behind its trunk. Zen casts wrath form on himself, whereas The Wrok draws his big sword and approaches the drunken rhino. The rhino follows Dirk to the tree trunk but fails to impale Dirk on its horn. The Wrok slays the rhino and Dirk collect its horn. The group decides to go in straight way through the Temparian Range. They had heard the stories about the roc that lives up in the Great Horn. And several hours later they spot the immense bird circling in the sky, but it seems to have found other prey since it dives down somewhere else. They make another night camp and the conversations at the campfire turn weird. They learn that the cart with the pants might just have been found by bubbles. And they trick him into wearing the pants as a kind of head cover. Day 3 The night passes uneventful. Bubbles is angry that they pranked him, but after some dispute they continue the journey. Some hours into the day they spot 6 horsemen on a nearby hill watching them. Although without any armor, they seem be armed with lances and bows. The party tries to circle around them, but the horsemen are following them. As they realize they can’t escape the horsemen, The Wrok takes out his swords and waits for their approach. Slowly the horsemen come closer. They tell the party they are interested into the pants. They are calling themselves the Pantaloons, a kind of raiding band and they want to take the whole cart. They demand everyone get out of their pants. The Wrok tries to buy some time for the wizard Zen, but he hasn’t prepared any useful spell for this situation. As Zen tries to cast wrath form, violence erupts. 3 horsemen fire their bows, whereas the remaining 3 are charging in with their lances. Zen is hit by a arrow and can’t finish his spell. Dirk is hit by a lancer and drops unconscious to the ground. The Wrok has more luck and instantly kills the leader of the raiders with his sword. He then jumps to Dirk and helps him with a healing potion. Zen casts some magic missiles at one of the lancers and drives him off. The lacer flees. The remaining lancer charges Zen and gets a direct hit on him: Zen drops down almost dead. Dirk had tried to stop that lancer, but his dart wasn’t enough to stop him. Again, it is The Wrok who funnels another healing potion into Zen who regains consciousness. The lancer circles around back to his archers. The archers aim at Dirk and mostly The Wrok. He takes several hits but makes its way over to the archers and attacks them. Bubbles seems to grow, spine like thorns and horns pierce through his skin, his fingers turn into claws. The Wrok kills one archer after the other and with the help of Dirk and Zen they drive off the last archer, following the lancer that fled earlier. They tried several times to catch some of the horses but haven’t had any luck with that. Days 4 & 5 The next two days pass uneventful and they reach Darsis. They discuss which wish they shall get as payment from Bubbles and decide to free him from his addiction to the drug. So, they wish that he may still enjoy the hiding the drug provides but need not to consume it anymore. The party goes shopping in Darsis. They visit a smith. Although he has some interesting parts the long ordering time lets The Wrok decide to get his pieces in Bergshire instead of Darsis. Zen finds a wizard and tries to exchange spells with him. Unfortunately, the other wizard is not interested in spell that might be used in combat and they can’t agree of any spell exchange. The wizard tries to sell them lightstone, but the already have such stones. In the end Zen buy two cold cubes for cooling drinks and a piece of leather. They also get offered a waterproof raincoat, but its price is to high to be of any interest. The party then head back to Shenanigans. Experience 1300 XP each Significant NPCs * Bubbles - a demon fled from the 3rd circle of hell * Panteloons - raiders Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans *Darsis Category:Shenanigans Episodes